Hide and Go Seek
by capri1228
Summary: Final chapter uploaded. Let me know your thoughts
1. Default Chapter

1 Hide and Go Seek  
  
John was standing in command when he noticed something show up on Moya's scanners. Moya was standing in the orbit of a commerce planet. Rygel, Aeryn, and Jool had gone down to the surface to do some trading for medical supplies and food.  
  
John: "Pilot, are you picking up these readings?"  
  
Pilot: "Yes, Commander. I am trying to….Commander, we have a problem."  
  
John could hear the urgency in his voice.  
  
John: "What is it Pilot?"  
  
Pilot: "It is two marauders approaching the planet's surface."  
  
John: "What?! Is Moya picking up a Command Carrier?"  
  
Pilot: "If there is one, it is not close enough to reach Moya's sensors."  
  
John: "D'Argo, I need you in command. Pilot, try to contact Aeryn and let her know about the marauders. Tell her to get back up here."  
  
Pilot: "I have been trying to contact her Commander. I am getting no response. There appears to be some kind of electrical disturbances on the surface. It could be interfering with communication."  
  
D'Argo and Chiana came rushing into command.  
  
D'Argo: "John, what is going on?"  
  
Pilot: "Marauders approaching the planet and we can't reach Aeryn."  
  
Chiana was looking at the sensors.  
  
Chiana: "I think we have a bigger problem. It looks like Moya is about to…."  
  
She was cut off abruptly by D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo: "Moya is preparing for starburst."  
  
John: "Pilot stop here!"  
  
Pilot: "I am trying Commander. She is picking up a distress call from Talyn. I can't stop her."  
  
Before they could do anything Moya starburst away from the planet leaving Aeryn, Rygel, and Jool at the mercy of the peacekeepers approaching the surface.  
  
*****  
  
Aeryn returned to the marketplace from loading the supplies on the transport pod. She had been trying to reach Crichton and D'Argo but was getting no answer. She had noticed the electrical clouds when they were coming into the planet but didn't think that it would interfere with their coms. She went to gather up Rygel and Jool so they could leave. She heard a commotion in the street just ahead of her. She moved through the crowd gathering and spotted two peacekeeper commandos shackling a fugitive. She ducked behind one of the booths. She watched them taking the fugitive away. She slipped behind the booths trying to make her way to Rygel and Jool at the apothecary.  
  
*****  
  
Rygel was haggling with the shopkeeper when Aeryn ran up.  
  
Aeryn: "Rygel, we have to go."  
  
Rygel: "Don't interfere I am in the middle of…"  
  
She clapped his lips closed with her hand.  
  
Aeryn: "Where is Jool? We have peacekeeper company and I can't get a hold of anyone on Moya. We have to get out of the city."  
  
She held Rygel's mouth. He pointed at the small-tented booth across the street. She got behind his throne sled and pushed it.  
  
Aeryn: "Come on."  
  
They hurried across the way to locate Jool. Jool was picking up some scented water. Aeryn came up beside her.  
  
Aeryn: "Jool, we have to get out of here."  
  
Jool: "What do you think of this smell? Too overpowering?"  
  
She stuck the bottle under Aeryn's nose. Aeryn coughed and covered her nose.  
  
Aeryn: "We don't have time for this."  
  
Aeryn was pulling them both out of shop when she saw two more commandos coming down the street. They moved back inside.  
  
Aeryn: "We can't go out there. Rygel and I will surely be recognized."  
  
Jool looked around the shop. She smiled at them.  
  
Jool: "I have an idea."  
  
*****  
  
When Aeryn, Rygel and Jool emerged on the street, the commandos were standing two booths away. Jool had dressed herself and Aeryn like the local women in veils and silky short garments. Aeryn wore a cloak to cover the pulse pistol strapped to her thigh. Jool put make up and a dress on Rygel as well. She made him look like a female Hynerian. He was protesting but once he actually saw the commandos his complaints were silent. The three of them were making their way past the commandos when one of them stood on top of a wall in the center of the marketplace.  
  
Commando: "By the order of the peacekeeper high command, no ships will be allowed to take off from the planet until further notice. We are searching for a fugitive who landed on this planet two solar days ago. We have captured one of the fugitive but the other is still free. His name is Landar Durch. He is wanted for murder. He escaped from a prison transport. Do not try to approach him or capture him yourselves."  
  
Aeryn lifted her head. She spoke in a whisper.  
  
Aeryn: "Landar?"  
  
Jool looked at her. She was scared and starting to get loud.  
  
Jool: "What are we going to do? They are not going to let us leave."  
  
Rygel spoke in his best female voice.  
  
Rygel: "Shut up Jool."  
  
Aeryn pulled Jool into the nearest bar. Rygel followed. Aeryn held her by her arm. They sat at a table. Aeryn looked at Jool.  
  
Aeryn: "Rygel is right. You have to calm down. We can't afford to draw any attention to ourselves. "  
  
Jool: "What are we going to do? Can't we call Crichton?"  
  
Aeryn: "The coms are not working."  
  
Rygel: "How are we going to get off this planet?"  
  
Aeryn: "Listen to me both of you, chances are Moya spotted the marauders and moved out of orbit encase these marauders are with a command carrier. We are on our own until we can't get off this planet. We have to get a room and try to stay off the streets."  
  
Jool: "We are in disguise. We should be fine."  
  
Aeryn: "I know Hynerians are ugly creatures but have you ever seen a Hynerian female as ugly as this one."  
  
She pointed to Rygel. Rygel's brow lifted when he looked at Aeryn. Jool looked at him.  
  
Jool: "You are right. They are not going to believe he is female if they take a good look at him."  
  
Rygel: "I saw a sleazy hotel at the end of the marketplace while you were loading the pod."  
  
Aeryn: "You and Jool go there and get a room."  
  
Rygel: "What are you going to be doing?"  
  
Aeryn: "I am going to see what I can find out about the fugitive they are looking for."  
  
Rygel: "Why? Don't we have enough trouble of our own without you inviting more?"  
  
Jool: "Rygel is right, Aeryn."  
  
Aeryn: "Go to the hotel, I will be there soon. Keep trying to reach Moya."  
  
Aeryn slipped out of the bar. She made sure the veil was covering her face as she moved through the streets.  
  
*****  
  
Jool and Rygel got a room. When they walked in Jool made a face.  
  
Jool: "This is disgusting. I hope she doesn't expect us to sleep here."  
  
Rygel: "Aeryn is obviously doing her own thing. I say we get to the pod and get the hezzmana off of this planet and try to find Moya."  
  
Jool: "We can't leave her behind Rygel."  
  
Rygel: "Why not?"  
  
Jool: "Because she wouldn't leave us besides neither of us knows how to fly the pod."  
  
Rygel: "Yotz!"  
  
Jool kept trying to reach Pilot and Moya while they waited for Aeryn to come.  
  
*****  
  
Aeryn made her way to the bar where the commandos where holding up. She kept out of sight but close enough to hear what was going on. She was sipping her intoxicant when a hooded man came up and sat beside her.  
  
Stranger: "Can I buy you another?"  
  
Aeryn: "Frell off!"  
  
She was straining to hear what the commandos were saying about the command carrier.  
  
Stranger: "You always did have a way with the opposite sex."  
  
She turned.  
  
Aeryn: "Landar?"  
  
Stranger: "Meet me behind the bar in 30 microts."  
  
He sipped from her glass and slipped out of the bar. Aeryn waited and then headed out. She slipped around the bar with her hand lying on her pulse pistol. She and Landar hadn't seen each other in several cycles. They were in commando training together. She had no idea what to expect. As she came around the corner an arm slipped around her neck and a hand grabbed her shooting hand.  
  
Landar: "You were always vulnerable from sneak attack."  
  
Aeryn moved her hip, hooked his arm and tossed him to the ground. She sat on him with her pulse pistol pointing at his forehead.  
  
Aeryn: "And you were always easily distracted by your own ego."  
  
He smiled up at her.  
  
Landar: "I always appreciated your fighting style."  
  
She stood up and kept her pistol pointed at him as he rose to his feet.  
  
Landar: "Nice outfit. Peacekeeper issue?"  
  
Aeryn: "I am no longer a peacekeeper. I am a fugitive just like you."  
  
Landar: "I heard stories about you and Crais deserting but I didn't believe it. Not you and especially not Captain Crais."  
  
She looked at him and lowered her pistol slowly.  
  
Aeryn: "What about your crime? True?"  
  
Landar looked in her eyes.  
  
Landar: "Yes."  
  
Aeryn: "What happened?"  
  
Landar: "As much as I would like to fill you in on my life since the academy, this is not the place or the time. Do you have a transport?"  
  
Aeryn: "Of course but with high command issuing that order, we can't take off."  
  
Landar: "We?"  
  
Aeryn: "I am here with a couple of my shipmates. We were gathering supplies when your little party interrupted us."  
  
Landar: "We have to get off this street, Aeryn. We can talk then."  
  
She looked into his smoking dark eyes.  
  
Aeryn: "My comrades are hold up at a dive at the end of the marketplace. We can go there."  
  
She holstered her pistol. She covered it up with the long cloak. He smiled at her.  
  
Landar: "Always like your style, Officer Sun."  
  
Aeryn: "Lets go. Put your arm around me and act like we are going to recreate."  
  
Landar smiled.  
  
Landar: "That won't be a problem."  
  
He put his arm around her. They acted like an intoxicated couple coming out of the alley hugging and laughing. They walked down the street unnoticed like the other patrons leaving the bar. 


	2. Part II

Remember When…  
  
Rygel and Jool waited for Aeryn in the hotel room. Rygel was eating as usual while Jool was trying to kill some strange bugs.  
  
Jool: "I am not sleeping in this filth. I rather be taken prisoners by the peacekeepers."  
  
Aeryn appeared in the doorway.  
  
Aeryn: "That could be arranged if you don't stop that constant whining."  
  
Rygel: "Aeryn, where have you been?"  
  
Landar appeared in the doorway behind Aeryn.  
  
Rygel: "Who the frell is that?"  
  
Aeryn: "He is a fugitive like us."  
  
Jool: "That Landor guy they are looking for."  
  
Landar: "The name is Landar and yes, I am one in the same."  
  
Aeryn: "Landar, this is Rygel and Jool."  
  
Rygel: "Have you gone completely farbot? Why don't you just send up a signal…fugitives over here!"  
  
They closed the door.  
  
Aeryn: "Relax Rygel. Landar is going to help us get off this rock and we are going to give him one of Moya's prowlers and everybody is happy."  
  
Jool: "Is it true? Did you kill someone?"  
  
He looked at Jool and smiled a cool handsome smile.  
  
Landar: "Yes."  
  
She backed away from him and moved behind Rygel.  
  
Rygel: "First I get stuck with a peacekeeper traitor and now I have to deal with a peacekeeper murder."  
  
Aeryn: "Relax Rygel."  
  
Landar: "Look I killed a peacekeeper captain in self defense however high command doesn't see it that way."  
  
Rygel: "A peacekeeper captain…may be you are okay after all."  
  
Aeryn: "Shut up Rygel."  
  
Aeryn looked at Landar.  
  
Aeryn: "The way I see it there is only one way off of this rock. The peacekeepers are not going to release transports until they capture you or pick up your corpse for transport back to peacekeeper high command."  
  
Landar: "Yes and?"  
  
Aeryn: "I say we give them what they want."  
  
Landar looked at Aeryn with a surprised look on his face.  
  
Landar: "What?"  
  
Rygel: "Now you're talking. Lets turn him in and get the hezzmana off this planet."  
  
Aeryn: "Do you remember when we pulled that stunt in commando training?"  
  
Landar lowered his eyes and thought for a moment. A smile came across his face.  
  
Landar: "We were lucky that they didn't court marshal us for that little stunt."  
  
Aeryn: "The only reason they didn't is because they couldn't figure out how we could have been in two places at one time."  
  
Rygel: "What the frell are you two talking about?"  
  
Aeryn looked at Rygel and Jool.  
  
Aeryn: "Being in two places at the same time."  
  
She looked at Landar and smiled.  
  
Landar: "Where are we going to get a holograph simulator?'  
  
Aeryn: "This is a marketplace and I am sure with the right persuasion we can get our hands on just about anything."  
  
Jool: "What kind of persuasion? We don't have much currency left. Rygel has been ordering food since we got here."  
  
Landar: "Female persuasion beautiful Jool."  
  
He smiled at her. Jool looked at Aeryn.  
  
*****  
  
Moya was drawn to Talyn's distress signal. He had been attack by a Sheyang scouting party but had managed to destroy the ship but not without taking several hits. Moya docked with Talyn. John and D'Argo went over.  
  
John: "Crais?"  
  
Crais: "I am here Crichton."  
  
Crais was banged up but managed to escape without any serious injury.  
  
John: "Pilot says that it will take Talyn one solar day before he is strong enough to travel. We don't have that long."  
  
Crais: "What has happened?"  
  
D'Argo: "Moya starburst when she picked up Talyn's distressed signal leaving Aeryn, Rygel, and Jool on a commerce planet, Tarkus VII, with two marauders approaching."  
  
Crais: "Was there a command carrier?"  
  
John: "Pilot didn't pick up any on Moya's sensors but it could have been out of our range. We weren't able to contact them before we starburst. The coms were cut off by electrical pulses on the planet."  
  
Crais: "Are Rygel and Jool armed?"  
  
John: "What do you think Captain Crunch?"  
  
Crais looked at John with his patented PK captain glare.  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn will have to take care of them and herself. Even if she manages to get off the planet, she doesn't know that Moya had to starburst away."  
  
Crais: "Aeryn was trained for any combat situation. She can take care of herself."  
  
John was angry at Crais' attitude.  
  
John: "Look we all know Aeryn is superwoman but not even she is bulletproof. We have to get back to Tarkus VII."  
  
Crais: "If we all work on Talyn's systems while Moya pumps him with nutrients we may get him strong enough to move within 10 to 15 arns."  
  
D'Argo: "Just tell us what we need to do."  
  
******  
  
Jool and Aeryn made nice with the locals trying to find a simulator. They hooked up with a sleazy trader name Megus. He told them he could get a simulator for 1000 credits. Aeryn nearly ripped his head off. Jool moved between them and sweet talked Megus into taking 50 credits for it with the promise of some female comfort thrown in for good measure. Megus told them to meet him at the bar in 60 microts.  
  
Aeryn: "Have you gone completely farbot? I have no intention of recreating with that creature."  
  
Jool: "Of course not but if he needs to think that in order for us to get that simulator then let him think it."  
  
Aeryn shook her head.  
  
Aeryn: "I don't know who is worse you or Chiana."  
  
They headed back to the hotel. When they got back to the room Landar was telling Rygel about some of the trouble he and Aeryn used to get into back at the academy.  
  
Rygel: "Aeryn quite frankly I didn't know you had it in you to be quite so adventurous."  
  
She looked at Landar with a raised eyebrow. He smiled at her.  
  
Landar: "She was always beautiful when she was angry."  
  
Jool: "We are getting the simulator, now what?"  
  
Landar slipped his arm around Jool.  
  
Landar: "Come over here beautiful. Let me explain what we call now you see me, now you don't."  
  
He winked at Aeryn. She smiled slightly and shook her head. She and Rygel joined Landar and Jool at the table.  
  
******  
  
Crais, D'Argo, Chiana, and John worked for arns patching Talyn's systems. With the help of Moya's nutrients, Talyn was finally ready to travel after nearly 12 arns.  
  
John: "Pilot, have Moya plot a course back to Tarkus VII? We will be back over in 20 microts."  
  
Pilot: "She is all ready working on it Commander."  
  
John had a concerned look on his face.  
  
D'Argo: "John, I am sure everyone is fine. Crais is right about one thing Aeryn has been trained for just such a situation."  
  
John: "I know. I just wish I had gone down to the planet with them like she wanted me to."  
  
D'Argo, John, and Chiana returned to Moya. Crais had Talyn plot a course for Tarkus VII.  
  
******  
  
In order to get the simulator plan to work Landar's image had to be first scanned into the simulator and then they had to find a man with his similar build and attach the simulator to him to make it appear that he indeed is Landar.  
  
While Rygel and Jool waited at the transport, Aeryn made her way to where the marauders were and sabotaged them so they couldn't follow if the deception didn't work. Landar was finding a degenerate to take his place with the peacekeepers. The hologram imagine would only last for less than an arn which would buy them enough time to get off the planet and contact Moya.  
  
Aeryn waited outside the marketplace for Landar. He told her when she heard the commotion on the street to fire up the pod. Aeryn was still wearing the local dress and when she didn't hear anything after 60 microts she was going to slip back into the city then suddenly she heard pulse rifle fire. She was about to rush back into the city when she saw Landar running towards her.  
  
Aeryn: "What happened?"  
  
Landar: "My double didn't make it."  
  
Aeryn: "What?"  
  
Aeryn stopped in her tracks and turned back towards the city.  
  
Aeryn: "They killed him?"  
  
Landar: "Who knew they were going to shot first and ask questions later. Come on Aeryn, we have to go while the electrical storm can mask our take off."  
  
She hesitated and then followed behind him.  
  
*****  
  
Pilot: "Commander, Moya has picked up a signal from Officer Sun. They are going to hide in the electrical cloud until Moya is in range."  
  
John: "Is she…are they okay?"  
  
Pilot: "They seem to be fine. They have picked up a passenger."  
  
John looked over at D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo: "When will be back in range of the Tarkus, Pilot?"  
  
Pilot: "Less than an arn."  
  
Chiana smiled.  
  
Chiana: "So who do you think they are bringing back with them?"  
  
D'Argo: "Knowing those three, you can be it is trouble."  
  
*****  
  
Moya put out a docking web for the pod just as several marauders approached the planet responding to the distress signal from the commandos on the planet. They discovered that they had been tricked by the simulator. Crais and Talyn managed to starburst away after setting up a rendezvous point with Moya. Moya starburst once she had the pod safely abroad.  
  
John, Chiana, and D'Argo went to the docking bay to meet the pod. Rygel came off followed by Jool. Rygel was still wearing the female Hynerian disguise. John and D'Argo looked at each other then at Rygel.  
  
John: "Hey Buckwheat, something you want to tell us?"  
  
D'Argo and Chiana snickered. Chiana looked at Jool's dress.  
  
Rygel: "Ask Aeryn and her friend, I am going to be in my chambers."  
  
He flew off on his throne sled. Chiana walked over to Jool.  
  
Chiana: "This is a different look for you too."  
  
Jool: "It is a long story."  
  
Just as Jool was about to speak Aeryn stepped off the pod quickly followed by Landar. D'Argo and John drew their weapons. John looked Aeryn up and down.  
  
John: "Nice outfit, who is your friend?"  
  
Aeryn: "It is okay. Landar is a friend."  
  
D'Argo: "He is a peacekeeper."  
  
Landar: "Ex-peacekeeper."  
  
John: "Aeryn, what in the hezzmana happened down there? Why is Rygel dressed like a female and why are you dressed in that?"  
  
Landar looked at her.  
  
Landar: "I think it suits her."  
  
John: "Who the frell are you?"  
  
Aeryn: "Landar Durch, this is John Crichton and Ka D'Argo."  
  
Landar nodded his head. D'Argo hissed at him.  
  
Landar: "Easy big fella. I don't want any trouble just a ride and a prowler."  
  
John pulled Aeryn aside.  
  
John: "What is going on?"  
  
Aeryn: "It is a long story which I will get into after a change my clothes. Landar, come with me. I will show you to your chambers."  
  
D'Argo: "He can't stay."  
  
Aeryn: "It is only until we reached the next planet and then he is leaving."  
  
John looked at Landar.  
  
John: "Why do I get the feeling those commandos were meant for you?"  
  
Landar: "Are you a peacekeeper? I don't recognize the name."  
  
Aeryn stepped in between Crichton and Landar.  
  
Aeryn: "Crichton is not peacekeeper. I will explain later."  
  
Landar: "I could use a clean up and some clean clothes, if you have any."  
  
Aeryn: "Come on."  
  
Aeryn and Landar walked out of the docking bay. John and D'Argo looked at each other.  
  
John: "Do you know him 'D'?"  
  
D'Argo: "Never had dealings with him personally but I saw him on the first ship I was imprisoned on."  
  
John: "Can we trust him, Aeryn seems to?"  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn sees a friend when she looks at him. I see a capture."  
  
John: "Then we agree. We keep an eye on him until he leaves Moya."  
  
D'Argo: "Agreed."  
  
The two of them headed for command.  
  
*****  
  
After cleaning up and changing their clothes, Jool and Rygel went to command. They were filling D'Argo, Chiana, and John in on what happened on the planet. John liked to believe that his caution and immediate dislike of Landar was just because he was an ex-peacekeeper but he knew that it had more to do with Landar's past with Aeryn.  
  
Rygel headed to get some food. Jool and Chiana went to the docking bay with D'Argo to help unload the supplies they acquired.  
  
John: "Pilot, where is Officer Sun?"  
  
Pilot: "I show her in maintenance bay 4."  
  
John: "What about out guest?"  
  
Pilot: "He is in his quarters on tier 3."  
  
John headed to the maintenance bay.  
  
*****  
  
Aeryn was sitting at the table in the maintenance bay looking over some of the weapons she was able to acquire on the planet before the commandos made their appearance. John came in. He slipped on to the table beside her.  
  
John: "Looks like you got a pretty good assortment."  
  
Aeryn: "Yes, they will be helpful. Pilot told me that Crais had a run in with the Sheyangs. How is Talyn?"  
  
John: "He is doing better. We were able to patch up his systems."  
  
Aeryn: "Good."  
  
John reached out and pushed a strand of hair back off of Aeryn's forehead. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. She looked at the weapons. John lowered his hand.  
  
John: "Who is this guy to you Aeryn?"  
  
Aeryn: "I was wondering when we were going to get around to Landar."  
  
John: "Rygel told us he is wanted for murder and that the guy he used as a decoyed got killed because of him."  
  
Aeryn: "There was no way of knowing that they were going to shot like that."  
  
John: "May be but what about the murder of the peacekeeper captain?"  
  
Aeryn: "I haven't asked him about the details. We were a little busy down there."  
  
John: "I know…"  
  
She looked up at John.  
  
Aeryn: "Landar and I grew up at the academy together. We watched each other's back and got each other through commando training. He is my friend, John."  
  
She laid her hand on John's leg.  
  
Aeryn: "Just a friend."  
  
He looked in her beautiful eyes. They gave him a moment of reassurance until Landar appeared in the doorway.  
  
Landar: "I hope I am not disturbing you. Pilot told me I could find you here."  
  
Aeryn: "Now you look like the Landar I remember."  
  
John slipped off the table. He noticed that Landar was wearing a pair of his pants and one of his shirts.  
  
John: "Yeah nice shirt."  
  
Landar: "Thanks for clothes."  
  
John looked at Aeryn.  
  
John: "Excuse me, I have to help Pilot check some systems."  
  
Aeryn watched him walk out. Landar sat beside her.  
  
Landar: "He is a little hyper."  
  
Aeryn: "He is human."  
  
Landar: "Human? He is not Sebecean?"  
  
Aeryn: "No."  
  
Landar: "That is a story I would like to hear while you show me around this huge Leviathan."  
  
Aeryn: "Her name is Moya."  
  
Aeryn stood up. Landar stood up.  
  
Landar: "Sorry. Would you mind showing me around Moya." 


	3. Part III

True Intentions….  
  
John and Aeryn were in the workout room sparring with each other. Landar had come looking for Aeryn. He stood outside the door listening to them laughing and joking with each other. Aeryn had gotten John in a leg move. He was flat on his back on the mat. She was supporting her upper body with her arms. She was looking down at him with a smile on her face.  
  
Aeryn: "You give?"  
  
John: "Never."  
  
Aeryn: "I can hold this a long time."  
  
She shifted her hip a little. John looked at her.  
  
John: "I give! I give!"  
  
She released his leg. He pulled his knee up wincing in pain. Aeryn crawled over to him.  
  
Aeryn: "Are you okay? I didn't mean to…."  
  
John grabbed her and rolled her down on the mat holding her arms overhead looking down at her. He smiled.  
  
John: "Never let your opponent catch you off guard, Office Sun."  
  
She smiled up at him.  
  
Aeryn: "You bastard, you tricked me."  
  
John: "I guess I did."  
  
John looked down into her eyes. He lowered his mouth to hers slowly. They started to kiss.  
  
Pilot: "Commander, Moya's sensors show a burnt out conduit on tier 11. Would you mind having a look at it?"  
  
John: "I will get right on it, Pilot."  
  
He looked down at Aeryn.  
  
John: "Save my place later."  
  
Aeryn: "Absolutely. I have to go help Landar plot his course anyway. He will be leaving us in one solar day."  
  
John: "Wish I could say I am sorry to see him go."  
  
Aeryn and John sat up. John brushed the beads of sweat off of her forehead into her hair.  
  
Aeryn: "I wish you two could have gotten along better. He is one of my oldest friends and you are my best friend."  
  
John: "Could you have gotten along with Gilina, if she stayed on Moya?"  
  
Aeryn took a breath and looked at John with a slight smile on her face.  
  
Aeryn: "Point taken."  
  
He smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek. He stood up and held his hand out to her. She slipped her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet. Landar stepped away from the door. His fist was clinched so tight that drops of blood dripped down to the passageway beneath him. He turned on his heels and walked away.  
  
John: "I will tell you what. I am willing to try one more time with Landar, for you. Why don't I help him plot his course and you can check the conduit?"  
  
Aeryn: "Are you sure?"  
  
John: "No but I would do anything for YOU."  
  
She kissed his cheek.  
  
Aeryn: "Thank you."  
  
They left to go to their respective chambers to get cleaned up and changed.  
  
*****  
  
An arn later John appeared in command to assist Landar with his map. Landar was shocked to see him.  
  
Landar: "What are you doing here?"  
  
John: "Hello to you too?"  
  
John looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
John: "Is there a problem?"  
  
Landar composed himself.  
  
Landar: "No, I just thought Aeryn was going to be helping me with my maps."  
  
John: "She asked me to do it. She is checking out some conduits."  
  
Landar swallowed hard. John saw the look on his face.  
  
John: "What is the matter with you?"  
  
Before he could answer Pilot chimed in.  
  
Pilot: "Commander, Moya shows an electrical surge on tier 11."  
  
John: "Aeryn?!"  
  
John ran out of command.  
  
John: "Pilot, tell Jool to meet me on tier 11 and keep trying to raise Aeryn."  
  
Pilot: "Yes Commander."  
  
Landar ran behind John.  
  
******  
  
When John and Landar got to tier 11, D'Argo and Jool were there with Aeryn. D'Argo was kneeling down cradling Aeryn's head in his lap. Jool checked her out. When she touched Aeryn's head, her eyes popped open. John kneeled beside her.  
  
John: "Easy babe. What happened?"  
  
She blinked trying to focus her eyes.  
  
Aeryn: "I was repairing the conduit when a heard a pop and was thrown against the bulk head."  
  
She reached behind her head. Jool felt.  
  
Jool: "That is a bad bump. I think you should come to the med bay and let me check you out."  
  
Aeryn tried to sit up.  
  
Aeryn: "Don't be ridiculous. I am fine."  
  
She got dizzy and fell back against D'Argo.  
  
John: "That settles that you are going to med bay."  
  
John swept her up in his arms. He glared over at Landar. Landar looked at Aeryn. D'Argo saw the look he gave Landar.  
  
John and D'Argo stood near the door of the med bay while Jool checked out Aeryn.  
  
D'Argo: "What is going on with you and Landar?"  
  
John looked over at Aeryn. She was lying down on the table with her eyes closed. He walked over to her. He touched her hair. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at him.  
  
John: "D'Argo and I are going to check out that conduit to see what happened. Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
She smiled slightly.  
  
Aeryn: "I am fine."  
  
He kissed her forehead.  
  
John: "Don't give Jool a hard time. She is only trying to help."  
  
He left with D'Argo. John touched his com.  
  
John: "Pilot, where is Officer Durch?"  
  
Pilot: "Moya shows him in his quarters."  
  
John: "I want you to let me know the moment he leaves his quarters and where he goes."  
  
Pilot answered inquisitively.  
  
Pilot: "Yes Commander."  
  
D'Argo looked at John.  
  
D'Argo: "What is going on?"  
  
John: "Come on 'D'. I will explain."  
  
******  
  
D'Argo stood by while Crichton looked over the conduit. Crichton pulled out a wire.  
  
John: "That is what I thought. The conduit was rigged to blow the moment someone tried to fix it."  
  
D'Argo: "You are saying somebody sabotaged the conduit…why? Who?"  
  
John looked at D'Argo.  
  
John: "Landar."  
  
D'Argo: "How did you come up with that? Landar worships Aeryn, that is obvious, he would never hurt her."  
  
John: "It wasn't meant for her."  
  
D'Argo: "As usual you are confusing me."  
  
John: "Pilot asked me to fix the conduit. Aeryn said she would do it. She wanted me to help Landar with his maps. She has this fantasy of he and I being friends."  
  
D'Argo: "So you are saying Landar thought you were going to be fixing the conduits and not Aeryn?"  
  
John: "When I walked into command the color drained out of his face. He wasn't expecting me."  
  
D'Argo: "Are you going to tell Aeryn about this?"  
  
John: "I don't have any proof. Till I do we have to keep an eye on him and Aeryn. I won't let him hurt her." 


	4. Part IV

True Confessions….  
  
John couldn't prove his suspicions about Landar but he knew he was right and if he was right, there was no way that Landar would be leaving Moya without Aeryn. Once Jool released Aeryn from med bay, he made sure to stay close to her. She was in her quarters sleeping off the medication Jool gave her to help her with her head pain. John sat across the room watching her sleep. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there when he noticed a shadow outside in the passageway. He got up slowly and made his way across the room to the door. When he stepped out, he wasn't surprised to find Landar lurking about.  
  
John: "What are you doing out here? I though Pilot was helping you with your map."  
  
Landar: "I have my maps. I just wanted to check on Aeryn. Is she all right?"  
  
John looked right into Landar's cool dark eyes.  
  
John: "Feeling guilty?"  
  
Landar: "Excuse me?"  
  
John: "We are soldiers Landar, men of honor, lies do not become us."  
  
Landar had that peacekeeper glare.  
  
John: "Do they teach you peacekeepers that look in commando training?"  
  
Landar got a confused look on his face.  
  
Landar: "I just wanted to make sure Aeryn was okay. I will retire to my quarters. I better get some rest."  
  
John: "Yes, may be you better."  
  
John stood blocking his sight into Aeryn's chambers.  
  
Landar: "Would you tell Aeryn I was here?"  
  
John: "She will probably sleep for a while. I will let her know you said goodbye though."  
  
Landar: "You don't like me, do you Commander Crichton?"  
  
John: "No. I know you had something to do with that conduit's surge."  
  
Landar: "Is this a trait of all human males? Guarding their females like animals guard their young."  
  
John: "Only if there is a rabbit dog lurking about with a killer bite."  
  
Landar smirked. He looked over John's shoulder at Aeryn sleeping form. He turned on his heels and walked away. John looked back at Aeryn. He went back into her quarters.  
  
John: "Chiana?"  
  
Chiana: "Yeah."  
  
John: "Meet me at Aeryn's quarters. I have a favor."  
  
Chiana: "I will be there in a half an arn."  
  
John went over and kneeled beside Aeryn's bed. He reached up and gently stroked her temple. She stirred slightly but she didn't wake.  
  
When Chiana arrived, John pulled her out into the passageway.  
  
Chiana: "What's up Crichton?"  
  
John: "I need you to keep an eye on Aeryn for a couple of arns."  
  
Chiana: "You call me her to baby sit. What the frell for? Jool said Aeryn is going to be fine."  
  
John: "Look you owe me a favor for not telling D'Argo that you were missing around with his ship while he wasn't looking."  
  
She knew she had no choice.  
  
Chiana: "Why am I watching her? What do you expect to happen?"  
  
John: "I am not sure. I just know I don't know I don't want to leave her alone while she is vulnerable and not able to take care of herself."  
  
Chiana: "What is going on Crichton?"  
  
John: "I just need you to keep an eye on her while I do a little research with Pilot. Can you do that?"  
  
Chiana: "Fine but this is going to be payment in full."  
  
John kissed her forehead.  
  
John: "Thanks."  
  
Chiana was about to walk in her room while Crichton headed down the corridor.  
  
John: "Pip, don't touch anything. She will wake up eventually and I won't be able to save you from her."  
  
Chiana smirked. John grinned and headed to the den.  
  
******  
  
John and D'Argo were with Pilot in the den researching peacekeeper data files trying to get some information on Landar. John even went so far as to contact Crais to see what he could tell him. Crais was very familiar with Landar Durch. John and D'Argo talked to Crais from the den on the clamshell.  
  
Crais: "Durch has a long history of disciplinary problems with the peacekeepers. He was moved from assignment to assignment due to his behavioral problems."  
  
John: "Why wasn't he dismissed if he was such a problem?"  
  
Crais: "No matter what his problems he always got the job done. He was a good soldier. He just had to be handled."  
  
Crais got a confused look on his face.  
  
Crais: "Why are you interested in Durch? Where did you hear of him?"  
  
D'Argo: "He is here on Moya. Aeryn rescued him from a peacekeeper commando squad on a commerce planet."  
  
Crais: "Aeryn?! You haven't left him alone with her."  
  
John stood up.  
  
John: "Why?"  
  
Crais: "Even through the academy Durch had this attachment to Officer Sun."  
  
John: "They are friends they grew up in the academy."  
  
Crais: "Aeryn was separated from Durch when she was 16 because of his behavior toward her and anyone who was around her. PK high command was worried about his instability when it came to her. It affected his training and his performance. When Aeryn was put under my command Durch went crazy trying to get reassigned. High command wouldn't allow it, of course. Durch went crazy and attack several of his fellow officers. He was detained. Then reassigned once they saw fit to release him."  
  
John: "The retrieval squad sent for him said that he was wanted for the murder of a PK Captain."  
  
Crais looked down and then looked back up.  
  
Crais: "I was otherwise engaged looking for you when Durch committed this crime but I can have Talyn tap into high commands records and see what we can find out."  
  
D'Argo: "Is he a danger to us?"  
  
Crais: "Durch is a danger to all around him, especially Aeryn Sun."  
  
John: "Aeryn doesn't know any of this."  
  
Crais: "Officer sun did not need to know. It was not affecting her duties. High command so no need to involve her."  
  
John was disgusted.  
  
John: "You just let this maniac run loose because he was a good PK soldier?"  
  
Crais: "I will contact you when Talyn has found out more information regarding Durch's crime."  
  
Crais cut communications. John looked at D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo: "We have to lock him away until we can get him off of Moya. We can't let him take a transport pod."  
  
John: "I know but how are we going to get Aeryn to agree."  
  
D'Argo: "Lets worry about that after we have Durch locked down."  
  
John: "Pilot, where is Durch?"  
  
Pilot checked Moya's sensors.  
  
Pilot: "I am not sure Commander. He has removed his com. I can't track him."  
  
John: "Chiana?"  
  
There was no answer. John looked at D'Argo.  
  
John: "Chiana, answer me dammit."  
  
Still no answer.  
  
John: "D'Argo."  
  
John pulled his pulse pistol and D'Argo his qualta blade. They ran to Aeryn's quarters. Chiana was lying on the floor. D'Argo went to her. He rolled her over. John looked at the bed. It was empty.  
  
John: "Pilot…"  
  
He yelled.  
  
John: "Where is Officer Sun?"  
  
D'Argo revived Chiana. She was holding her head.  
  
Pilot: "I show Officer Sun on the transport pod in bay 2."  
  
John and D'Argo ran out of the quarters. Chiana rose to her feet slowly.  
  
Chiana: "Pilot, do not let that pod take off. "  
  
*****  
  
Landar was sitting at the controls when Aeryn started to come around. She opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
Aeryn: "What am I doing on a pod?"  
  
She sat up and saw Landar.  
  
Aeryn: "Landar, what happened how did I get here?"  
  
Landar: "Relax Aeryn. We will be out of here soon."  
  
John's voice came over Aeryns' com.  
  
John: "Aeryn! Aeryn!"  
  
Aeryn: "John, what is going on?"  
  
Landar jumped out of the pilot seat and ripped the com from her shirt. She looked at him.  
  
Aeryn: "What the frell do you think you are doing? If this is supposed to be funny, I am not laughing."  
  
Landar: "We are going to leave this ship. First high command tried to keep us apart and now this crew of criminals on Moya."  
  
Aeryn stood up.  
  
Aeryn: "I do not what in the hezzmana you are talking about but I am not leaving Moya."  
  
She moved to the pod door. Landar pulled out his pulse pistol and fired near here. She reached for her pulse pistol. It wasn't there.  
  
John and D'Argo reached the bay just in time to hear the pulse fire.  
  
John: "Aeryn!"  
  
Pilot had locked down the bay doors. The pod was not leaving the hangar but they had to get Aeryn off the pod.  
  
****** 


	5. Part V

Moment of Truth….  
  
  
  
Aeryn listened to Landar rant and rave for ½ arn threatening whatever he could to get Pilot to open up the bay doors. All the while trying to think of a way to get him to open the pod door. She looked out of the pod and saw Crichton and D'Argo. She smiled to herself. She had an idea.  
  
Aeryn: "Landar, you are right."  
  
Landar: "What?"  
  
Aeryn: "If it wasn't for high command and Crais, we wouldn't have missed so much time together."  
  
D'Argo whispered to John.  
  
D'Argo: "What in the hezzmana is she doing?"  
  
John smiled.  
  
John: "My girl is using reverse psychology."  
  
D'Argo: "What?"  
  
John: "A human trick."  
  
John felt extremely proud of Aeryn at that moment. She was caught in a very tense situation and instead of trying to use force, she was working it out with her mind.  
  
*****  
  
Aeryn: "I am as angry as you are about what they did to us."  
  
Landar: "Then help get us off this ship."  
  
Aeryn: "Why? When we could have Crais brought to us."  
  
Landar looked at her.  
  
Landar: "You have contact with Crais."  
  
Aeryn: "Yes and he can be here within an arn. Then you can have the pleasure of killing him yourself and I can have the pleasure of watching."  
  
Landar: "Why would you want to see Crais die?"  
  
Aeryn: "Are you serious? If it wasn't for him deeming me 'irreversibly contaminated', I would still be a peacekeeper special op. He ruined my life and I want revenge."  
  
Landar: "Bring him here."  
  
Aeryn went over and pretended to touch the com panel so that Landar didn't know it was already on.  
  
Aeryn: "Pilot, contact Crais and have him come over to Moya."  
  
Pilot: "Yes Officer Sun."  
  
Pilot did as she requested. Aeryn pretended to turn off the com. She turned back toward Landar.  
  
Aeryn: "It will be good to be with my equals again and away from these lesser lifeforms."  
  
Landar: "I saw you with that human alien. You certainly look like you liked him."  
  
Aeryn: "As peacekeepers we were taught to adapt to our situations. I needed him as an allie with a Luxan, Hynerian, and Nebari on board."  
  
Landar: "I couldn't see the attraction anyway."  
  
Aeryn: "He is not very bright either. You should have been witness to the ridiculous plan he came up with when we had a run in with the Tavleks."  
  
That was all John needed to hear. He knew where she was going with the Crais idea. She was trying to get him to open the pod doors. John couldn't risk talking to Pilot over the coms. He looked at D'Argo.  
  
John: "I have to go to the den. Aeryn has a plan."  
  
D'Argo: "What plan?"  
  
John: "I don't have time to explain. I will be back in 40 microts."  
  
John scurried off to the den to talk to Pilot.  
  
*****  
  
Crais arrived on Moya within half an arn. John met him and briefed him on what was going on. When Crais appeared in the bay, Landar stared at him through the window of the pod. Aeryn stepped up next to him.  
  
Aeryn: "Open the door, get this over with so we can get out of here."  
  
Landar looked at her. He moved over to the door controls. Aeryn shot a look at John. He gave her a thumbs up. He tapped his com and whispered to Pilot.  
  
John: "On my signal Pilot."  
  
The door to the pod opened and Landar and Aeryn stepped down the stairs.  
  
Landar: "Captain Bilar Crais, it has been a long time."  
  
Crais: "I see not much has changed Office Durch. Other than the fact that you have proven high command to be right."  
  
Landar: "Right about what?"  
  
Crais: "Your actions have proven that you are not worthy of a superior being such as Officer Sun."  
  
Landar grew angrier and angrier with each passing microt. Crais kept talking and dwelling on the point that Landar was inferior.  
  
Landar: "Shut up!!!"  
  
Landar raised the pulse pistol and walked toward Crais.  
  
John: "Now Pilot."  
  
Pilot had closed the vents in that section of Moya microts before Crais entered the bay and when he reopened them everyone was thrown off their feet. Crais and John lunged for Landar. Landar struck Crais with the pistol knocking him to the side and pointed it at Crichton.  
  
Landar: "You tricked me, Aeryn."  
  
His eyes shot over to her. D'Argo ran to Aeryn. He got between her and Landar holding his qualta blade poised to defend. Landar and Crichton were lying on floor facing each other. Landar had the gun pointed at Crichton's chest.  
  
Landar: "You lied to me. It was just to get off the pod."  
  
He looked at Crichton.  
  
Landar: "That is going to cost you Aeryn."  
  
Aeryn moved from behind D'Argo. She yelled.  
  
Aeryn: "Landar don't!"  
  
She ran over and kneeled in front of John.  
  
John: "Aeryn no!"  
  
John tried to push her out of the way. She looked in Landar's eyes.  
  
Aeryn: "You will have to kill me first."  
  
Landar: "You would give up your life for this lesser lifeform?"  
  
Aeryn: "Without hesitation."  
  
Landar: "Why?"  
  
Aeryn looked at John and then back at Landar.  
  
Aeryn: "Because I love him."  
  
Landar: "What?"  
  
John: "What?"  
  
D'Argo: "What?"  
  
Crais: "What?"  
  
Everyone on the ship heard what she said and was stunned by the revelation.  
  
Aeryn: "Nothing would have happened between us Landar because back then I was one thing, a peacekeeper soldier. Nothing else matter except my regimen and my duty. It was coming aboard Moya that give me my first sense of family. Peacekeepers think the display of emotion shows weakness. Here it is a testament to your strength."  
  
John laid his hand on her back and started to sit up slowly as he saw how entranced Landar was by Aeryn's admissions.  
  
Aeryn: "I didn't know what love was until I met these people, until I met John. I know what it feels like to lose him. It is a pain I wouldn't wish on my worse enemy. I couldn't go through that again so if you are going to kill him, you mine as well kill me because I will be dead anyway."  
  
Landar looked into her eyes. He knew she was telling him the truth. He lowered the gun slowly. Crais and D'Argo grabbed him and took Aeryn's pistol away from him. D'Argo handed it to Aeryn. She looked up at him. He smiled slightly.  
  
John: "Lock him down until we can figure out what to do with him."  
  
D'Argo took him away. Aeryn looked up at Crais.  
  
Aeryn: "Thank you."  
  
He nodded at her. She and John stood up slowly. She holstered her pistol and looked up into John's eyes. She touched his cheek and moved passed him out of the bay. John turned and watched her go. Crais walked up beside him.  
  
Crais: "She was telling him the truth, you know?"  
  
John looked over his shoulder.  
  
John: "I know."  
  
******  
  
Crais had arranged to take Landar on Talyn. They wanted to turn him over to the PK commando squad but they couldn't risk him giving away information about them. So they decided to leave him on the next commerce planet.  
  
John hadn't seen Aeryn since the confrontation with Landar in the bay. It had been several arns since Crais left with Landar.  
  
John: "Pilot, where is Officer Sun?"  
  
Pilot: "I have her on the terrace."  
  
John: "Thanks."  
  
John walked out of command.  
  
Aeryn was standing at the edge of the terrace staring at the stars. The door opened.  
  
John: "Knock, knock."  
  
She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled slightly then turned back to the stars. John walked toward her slowly.  
  
John: "Hey."  
  
She smiled remembering the reference. She looked at him.  
  
Aeryn: "Hey."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
John: "Are you okay?"  
  
Aeryn: "I am just looking at Huey, Dewey, and Lewey."  
  
John grinned and looked at the stars. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
John: "Are you okay, Aeryn?"  
  
Aeryn: "Other than the fact that I just had to bare my soul to the entire crew, I am fine."  
  
John: "I know that couldn't have been easy for you."  
  
Aeryn looked up.  
  
Aeryn: "If someone had told me a few cycles ago that I would share a meal with a Hynerian, or call a Luxan one of best friends, or have…"  
  
She looked at John.  
  
Aeryn: "fallen in love with a human alien. I would have told them they were farbots."  
  
John reached out and touched her cheek.  
  
John: "If someone had told me that I would get shot through a wormhole, have a chip put in my brain, or have fallen so deeply in love with a woman that it felt like I couldn't breath whenever I looked into her beautiful face, I would have told them they were crazy…farbots."  
  
She smiled slightly.  
  
Aeryn: "I meant what I said you know. I didn't know who I was until I met you."  
  
John: "I didn't know who I could be until I met you."  
  
They stepped toward each other. John took her beautiful face in his hands and looked into her eyes.  
  
John: "I can't promise you that I am never going to die, Aeryn."  
  
She lowered her eyes.  
  
John: "But I can promise you that I am going to love you forever and a day."  
  
She looked up into his ocean blue eyes. Her eyes were blurry with tears. She laid her hand on his chest. John kissed her softly on the lips. He laid his forehead against hers.  
  
John: "What do you mean not very bright? And what ridiculous plans? My plans have worked pretty well."  
  
She started to laugh and hit him playfully in the stomach. She turned on her heels and walked off the terrace. He smiled and followed her.  
  
John: "What about the time I….."  
  
End 


End file.
